earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Duzy
Introduction Marchfag, Businessman and previous Governor General of Australia before quitting without telling a soul. Duzy_ joined the server on the 20th of March 2019. He developed Canberra, one of the largest towns in it's prime, managed the Bunnings Corpation and was well known for scamming, particularily FuzeCity of 273 gold. History Spawning out in the Arizona deserts on the 20th of March 2019, Duzy already knew he wanted to settle in Australia. Observing the map sugested Canberra was land ripe for the taking, between the barran towns and dying empire of TerraAustralis. He originally wanted to settle Sydney but the area and name was taken. Canberra was his best bet. He travelled from Arizona, across the north American continent,stopping by Chiacgo and taking all he could. He arrived in New York and began to sail for Melbourne, having decided it a suitable port of entry. Now while he could have easily joined a town in Australia or around the area. He still selected to sail across the ocean. To expiernce the vast nothingness of the ocean. Upon reaching Melbourne, expecting an impressive city, it's was disappointing, an empty and dying town. But stealing from diamonds and supplies from unclaimed areas, he march onwards to lands of Canberra. Passing fallen towns Albury and others, littering the landscape with ruins. All connected with dirt pathways. Regardless, Duzy_ wanted to avoid this from occuring or at the very least leave prettier ruins. On the site of the Canberra there was a farm surrounding a tiny lake, random blocks placed with no purpose, half chopped trees and an cobble outline of the ACT state lines. Without protection from stealing, he went underground and made a tiny base. Three days later with the first plots built on the 23rd of March, Canberra was founded. From there he focused on Canberra, making it the largest town in Australia and one of the largest on the sever at the time depsite being a tiny 28 claims at the time and focused on getting gold for a nation. On the 13th of April, only 20 days after having founded the town, the nation of New_Australia was founded. In early May, Duzy_ would be offline for a few weeks but continued city planning and discussions for United Australia. Upon return to Australia end of May, the Fuze invasion of Australia was in it's early days only in North Queensland. The New_Australia nation was sold to the Polish Tasmanian for 300 gold and Canberra took control of Australia, the one of the first nations made on the server thanks to Crevel. Canberra continued to be expanded, Bunnings was founded giving something new to do, helping to supply cheap blocks. The FuzeCity joined Australia, United Australia fell apart well actully completely deleted. Leading to FuzeCity being scammed for 273 on the 21/06/2019 Following this he and Australia joined the Commonwealth as a voluntarily independent member nation and at the end of the week being the 29th of June, FrenchAustralia/Queensland begin the war. Towns Canberra (previous mayor) Friends Old residents of Canberra. Mayors of the Australia. Special mention to JaVolimKatarinu & BillyKaplan666. Category:Australia